The Diaries of Narina
by Luamerava0
Summary: Maria is a 21st century girl the transported threw time & space to Narnia, where she meet the Pevensies and the love of her life, but to prevent a war she must make a choice that might force him away post-prince Caspian war b4 they leave Caspian/OC/Peter
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Maria River Johansson, yeah, like Scarlet Johansson except i look absolutely nothing like her. My mocha tanned half black skin and dark brown hair and eyes make sure of that. Along with being half black I'm part Greek and Chinese, so i came out an odd mixture that resembles first nations and Hawaiian, except a wee bit darker. Oh and since we're talking about ethnicities and stuff i might as well throw in that I'm Canadian, but before you think anything ,yes we are peace lovers and "Green" Earth saving radicals, and yes I do act like a hippy, I'm very free spirited and don't like war and believe violence should only be used as i last resort. Does that make me a pacifist? Whatever. Oh and NO I don't say "Eh" in every sentence, but this Diary isn't about my odd heritage and how pacifistic I am, though I may come into play a few times. This story is about, How I stole a Queens man-i mean How i got teleported to a very strange place. And it all started with my summer visit to England

August 23, 2010

Mom dragged me down the wet streets of London pointing at every single thing we didn't have back in Canada, which was pretty much everything. So I just let myself be dragged, nodding and "mhmm"ing to her, secreting waiting for her arm to get tired or her pointer finger to cramp up. After another few hours of pointing a quealing, at hot English men that greeted her politely, we stopped at a Starbucks. Which just happened to be after walking all the way to Buckingham Palace and back, which i was truefully overjoyed about seeing, though my feet scolded and screamed at me. I absently rubbed them together as we lounged tiredly on the couches at Starbucks my London Fog (my favourite tea) in hand trying to stop the aching of my feet without having to take my shoes off and rub them infront, any potential hot british future husbands.

"Why couldn't we have gotten a taxi again, mom?" i asked, after giving up and massaging the sore soles of my now socked feet under the table.

"It's healthy to walk, Mary, we need the exercise," Mom said, i could hear the grin in her voice, and sat up from rubbing my feet to glare at her. Mom was running her fingers through her curly black Greek-Asian hair I wasn't the only odd looking one in my family at least, mom was a very interesting mix of Greek and Japanese, She had the wild Greek curls, but instead of a nice brown they were silky and pitch black with a constant natural (Japanese) sheen. She also had the olive skin, or she did in the summer when she tanned unlike me who was the opposite and got a little bit of the olive skin tone in the dead of winter (when i was at my palest) mom in the winter became a very pale ivory colour, she was very short too also the opposite of me, who is 5'9 ½.

Mom kept smiling before she finally spoke.

"You know Mary" she only calls me that name because she knows I hate it, all of my friends call me 'Ria' "I think it those boobs of yours, there weighing you down," I glared harder, she loved making fun of my chest but she always gets hilariously jealous when a complain about it. My chest is, well, pretty large. Large enough to make heads turn and I'm not a petit person, I may be even a little over weight from my lack of abs and what I wished was a lack of fat on my thighs. The thing was, my rib cage was probably one on the smallest daintiest parts on my body and so the contrast of that and my large chest, was, well, literally eye-popping for some (easily distracted) men.

"Whatever, if I agree with you can we call a taxi back to the hotel?" I wined, exhaustedly, sighing and leaning back in my comfy leather cushions.

"Fine, winer-winer, I'll go check the phone book for a cab services, I'd tell you not to move but I have a feeling I won't have to worry about that." She said sticky-out her touch like a child an standing up, mom was only twenty years older that me, and even at thirty-six, she still looked like she was in her yearly twenties.

She smacked me playfully in the head as she walked around me headed to the phone booth, both our cells had died over the long walk. Before flopping back, I let the chair swallow me and my tiredness, wishing I had a more comfortable place the nap the in the back corner of a semi full Starbucks. My mind wandered to somewhere peaceful, with flower and forests, and mountains as far as the eye can see.

But a was quickly pulled out of my dream when I felt a pinch on my shoulder, making me turn expecting mom to be smirking at me from above but surprisingly I was still alone. My eyes wandered to mom who was still on the phone booth, maybe it was a muscle spasm, I thought. So I ignored it And for a moment it worked, before getting a similar feeling at the bottom of my thigh. I shot out of my seat hoping the I wouldn't find my worst fear, a spider, stare back at me from the chair, but once again the was nothing. I stared I the chair a few minute longer to make sure, but when i turn i found something much more frightening the a spider.

I found a dark menacing forest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I shot out of my seat hoping the I wouldn't find my worst fear, a spider, staring back at me from the chair, but once again there was nothing. I stared I the chair a few minute longer to make sure, but when i turn i found something much more frightening the a spider.  
I found a dark menacing forest.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Suddely I heard a Ear piercing scream, it was a blood curdling horror movie scream, truly. And it took me, till I was out of breath to realize it had come from my own mouth. I huffed gasping in another breath to let out another scream, only because I had no other idea how else I should react. But this time I held in my scream by covering my mouth firmly with my already sweaty shaking hand.

Starbucks was completely gone, no walls, no ceiling, no people. I was completely alone. I kept screaming into my hand, spinning around once again. If there'd been anyone around I would have been VERY embarrassed, but since being alone was the main reason I was wailing like an idiot in the first place I kept screaming till I was once again out of breath, and gasping for air.

After taking a deep breath I sighed heavily feeling lightheaded from the screaming.

_Where the hell am I?_

_How the hell did I get here?_

_ Why the hell does this crap, happen to me?_

These were the loudest of the questions that were screaming threw my, now pounding head. The was so much that was wrong with this picture. A city girl like me trying to navigate threw this, beautiful, and dreadful thick bush. Just being Candaian, definitely didn't prepare my for this. All the girl scout bagges in the world couldn't have prepared me for this crap. I suddenly felt the need to scream again.

I hurled my self over a large fallen log infront of me, my new skinny jeans catching on a branch sticking up, tripping me in the process. I heard a loud ripping sound and felt my face and hands come in contact with some _yummy_ mud.

I spit the earth out of my mouth and screamed at the top of my lungs in frusteration.

"Why cruel, cruel world do you hate me so!" I yelled feeling like i had a good reason to be dramatic. I pushed myself up out of the thick sticky mud looking up through the dense forest. To my right there was darkness, and nothing but, to my reer there was also darkness, just as there was in front of me, but to my left the was was look like a glimmer of light. Maybe a brake in the forest, civilization, a phonebooth, and hopefully a shower.

I trudged threw the thick unweilding forest, grumbling a swearing as my jean got coated thicker and thicker with mud, grass and who knows what else. I had to have been an hour or so that i was walking threw the think bush, because the sky, well the little of it i could see the the thick canopy of leaves, was starting to darken. But eventually i eached the last tree, bent over and huffing, _man was i out of shape_.

Though, when i looked up I found much less peace than i'd had in the dark unruly forest. I stepped out of the forest, and suddenly felt horribly vulnerable, because I was now surrounded by wide open fields as far as the eyes could see, and deep rivers that cut through it maybe two hundred or so meters in from of me.

My stomach growled, i hadn't eaten since breakfast, long before I'd walked around all of London and back, i don't think I'd ever walked this far in my life. I suddenly couldn't help a whimper escape my lips. _Why was this happening to me? Where is everyone? _

I knew for a fact that there wasn't this much uninhabbited space in all of England, _so where was I_? The landscape reminded me of British Columbia maybe I was back in Canada, or, maybe Washionton, I heard there's a lot of wild foresty area's there. I tried to grip to that thought as i started through the open grasslands since in Canada we don't have any poisonous animals that are waiting to jump out of long grass and eat us, like for example, snakes.

Another few hour pass and the sky had grown dark, as quick as i'd grown wary, and hungery. My stomach started to cramp it was the hungery, so much so the i was now walking with a hand clamped over it. A good thing was i wasn't thirsty, since all the rivers i'd passed were fresh water, but another bad thing was i had to drink the water from the river without boiling it, because all the sticks and anything else I'd have to use to star at fire- if i knew how- were damp as if it had just rained.

I was exausted after another hour and desided to just have a nap in the think comfortable grass, at that point i didn't care if it was a bad idea, i knew i was supossed to find shelter and whatnot, but there was none, I was in the middle of no where and i was tired and my feet and hands were starting to freeze.

I ripped some grass out the the ground around me and made a sheet of it to lay on then pulled some more out and covered my cold damp body with it, since luckily _it_ was dry. I curled up into a ball, keeping my core warm, and tucked my arms under eachother in a tight hug, my Abercrombie & Fitch sweater keeping my chest warm.

Surprisingly, because of my exsaustion i slept like a log, and i'd say, i'd have slept through stampeding horses, but that was what happened to wake me up.

I woke up with a start, the sound of a half a dozen or so horses loud in my ear, they were close i could hear them threw the ground that my head was laying on. I felt fully rested but found myself popping up from the ground a little to quick, the blood rushing to my head making me just fall over again.

The sound of horses made me hope one thing. The RCMP the _Royal Candian Mounted Police_! It had to be, was saved. I stood up out of the grass again, this time a little slower, and less wobbily, waving my hand like a _royal_ lunatic. I spun around a few times before spotting them.

"Hey! Over here, please! Over here!" I wailed, The men that had been heading the opposite way of me turned towards me, said something to eachother and started heading back my way. The grass was long and all i could see was the heads of men as they drew nearer, the first thing i noticed though as they got closer was that the deffinitly weren't RCMP,because they weren't whereing those ridiculous hats they were supposed to where. They all had long dark hair, that went past there shoulders and from what i could see for just the size of there necks they had to be ridiculously muscular. But i didn't care how large and intimidating they were, i needed help or i was going to die.

"Please, help me! I-I'm lost!" i yelled again, they were close now, and i finally felt the relief of being rescued. I could still only see higher than they're shoulders, the grass was so high i couldn't even see the horses heads. as they got closer one man came forward.

"Whats wrong, youngling?" the man said his voice deep and yet soothing and wise sounding. I was so happy to be found that my eyes started to sting and my thoat tightened.

"I-I don't know how on earth i got hear, or where I am, would you happen to have a cellphone I could borrow for a momment?" I said hopeful, but douting i'd even get any reseption in this god forsaken place, in the middle of nowhere.

"I am sorry youngling, I do not have this Cil-phone you speak of, what is your name and family so me and may men may aid you in finding them," I frown disraught for a moment that i couldn't call my mom. She was probably worried sick, and had half of Canada and Great Britian searching for me, at least i'd have and interesting story to tell her when i got back.

"I'm Maria, Maria Johansson, and my moms names is Chystalla Aomori, please i need to find she's going to be so wor-"

"Yes youngling, calm yourself, we shall reunite you with your mother," and then the man stepped forward the grass parting for him, and if i hadn't caught myself I would have screamed again. He wasn't riding a horse, I blinked had a few times. He wasn't riding a horse becasuse the bottom half of his body _was_ a horse. A mans chest and torso blending into where a horses neck should be.

Lucky one of the reasons i'd been able to catch my self was because i'd read so many "nerdy" books, as mom would say. But still, I was suddenly taken over by a wave of light headedness.

"Your a-your a centaur," I stated breathlessly, though still trying to sound polite.

"Yes, youngling, I am," he said his voice only hinting at how obvious it should be. I took a deep breath, feeling better. It was obvious that this is just a bad dream now. But-

"Is this a dream?" I asked, seriously, but the ma-centaur looked back at me just as serious.

"No, youngling, this is no dream, and you do not look well, we must get you to Palace so a physician may look at you," Now that he mentioned it i didn't feel very well, my stomach was turning oddly and i suddenly noticed a cold sweat had appeared on my chilled skin. But this had to be a dream, there's no such thing as centaurs.

"This is impos-" but the centaur shook his head and raised a hand dismissing anything left i had to say.

"You are ill, youngling," He reached out a large hand towards me, " I am Glenstorm, and these are my sons, Ironhuff and Suncloud, we shall take keep you safe," I looked at his hand a moment, but i had nowhere else to go and nothing better to do, so i had to trust him.

I took his hand and within a second he'd pulled my up onto his back, and we were moving.

Riding away from what felt like reality.


	3. Chapter 3

_** "You are ill, youngling," He reached out a large hand towards me, " I am Glenstorm, and these are my sons, Ironhuff and Suncloud, we shall take keep you safe."**_

_**I took his hand and within a second he'd pulled my up onto his back, and we were moving. **_

_** Riding away from what felt like reality.**_

It was nearly half a days ride to this Palace place Glenstrom spoke of. He asked me a bunch of questions.

"where did you come from, youngling?"

"Do you remeber how you got there?"

"Do you have any idea where your mother is?

And so on, but at the end of my questionaire, he came to a conclution.

"I don't believe you a from this world, youngling." i frowned at him, what does he mean by that, isn't everybody from the same world?

"After you are rested and the physician has tended to you, i shall bring you infront of the Kings and Queens of Narnia, they might have an idea on how you got here." He concluded, there was a long pause as we stared up a hill infornt of us.

"Wait, Kings a-and Queens, uh-heh," I looked down at my self," I don't think I'm dressed for that," I said, and for the first time the whole ride, I saw him and his son all crack small smiles. Suncloud, who I'd found out was an honest flirt looked, back at me and grinned widely.

"You'd look fine in anything." I raise my eye brows, a little shocked at his boldness, since i could tell by they're etire that this era much resembled mediveal times. Suncloud, of course was quickly scolded by his father, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.

As we were almost up the hill i stared to see points of something and red flags, and as we got higher i started to see towers attached to those red flags. when we reached the top i was speachless, because right before me was a long bridge that was probably half a mile long, that led to an enormous castle and city atop a mountain surrounded by high walls, and water. The water had giant rocks sticking out of it like icebergs, though i was sure it could have the potential to look intimidating and ominous, right now the bright light from the sun and the sparkling of the water, it looked beautiful, joyful and full of life.

"Oh my goodness," I exclaimed as we got closer passing over the long bridge, the walls were towering over me now. The outer gates were open already, they were made out of some kind of painted black metal in a stone arch, and then we reached the drawbridge. It was drawn so we had to stop. A man atop the lower bailey peeked over at us, he was wearing what looked like a mixture of Persian and Spanish armor, the man waved at another man we couldn't see. A moment later the bridge began to lower. It came down with a little bit of a boom before Glenstorm, started towards the opening gates.

We past a second set of walls, and then everthing changed and their hundreds of people bustling threw the street. Small stonecarved houses on either side of us. Some people stopped and stared but most people didn't even notice that the were three large centaurs walking threw there streets or maybe they were to used to it to care. Truefully even the people that were staring had there eyes on me, looking my cloths oddly. That was when i stared to notice everyone was dressed in clothes from the mediveal times. It was like i'd gone back to the fifteen hundreds. It made me feel awkward and out of place in my muddy skinny jeans and bright red Abercrombie sweater.

I didn't even want to think about want would happen if i took off my sweat revealing my tight purple H&M tank top.

After an awkward and embarrasing ten minute going traveling threw the outer and inner town or village or whatever, we finally reached the the Palace. It was beautiful white walls and balconies of some kind of polished stone surounded us when we stepped into to the courtyard. I couldn't help but gasp at its sheer size and beauty. I was looking around when I heard a voice call out.

"Glenstorm, your back. How was your trip?" I stained around him to catch sight of a young girl who was running down the courtyard stairs toward us her english accent making he voice sound even m, she had medium staight brown hair that was up in a half updo and was wearing a pink and orange dress. She ran right up to use oblivious of my existance.

"It was fine, Queen Lucy, thank you for asking," Queen? she's a queen, she couldn't be older than fourteen, isn't that illegal? I was so shocked, and more then a little flustered, was a supposed to get off and bow, or introduce my self? A second later I heard a few more voices male and female, and heard more pairs of feet coming down the stairs. And so i concluded, in my preasant apparel silence and a hope that they wouldn't notice me was the best action. I wasn't small but Glenstrom was large enough to sheild my from there view, if he was standing head on. I hoped silently he wouldn't turn and they wouldn't notice my legs.

"I'm glad your back for the feast, its tomorrow you know," I could hear the large childlike smile in her voice, so cute and inoccent i couldn't help a little smile from breaking over my lips.

"Glenstorm, glad your back,' said another english, but male voice this time. Glenstorm bowed his his, and I wasn't quick enough to bow with him.

"who is this your've brought,' I muttered a curse word, and I heard, Suncloud chuckle again beside me. Glenstorm, nelt down so I could get off which made it so there was no escaping. I slid off not looking up at them, swallowing hard. How do you introduce yourself to royalty? In the era I'm in they could pobably behead you for looking at them wrong. Thankfully Glenstorn started the introduction.

"I found her alone in the grasslands outside the Shuddering Woods," he paused and I could feel his eyes on my, and suddenly I found an intense intrest in my shoe laces.

"She said the woods suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and that she's from a place called Canada, but was visiting London, England." I heard gasps all around, but I resisted the urge to look up,"

"Your from Canada?' a male voice asked, and I knew did be impolite not to look up when he was addressing me. When I look up a met eyes with a young blonde teen he looked the same age as me maybe a year older, he was also imensely handsom, he had perfect lips and nose and a strong jaw.

"Yes," I said, keeping my answers short and clipped, yet still polite. The young Queen lucy looked me up and down, smiling widely.

"What are you whereing?" My eyes flicked to her. I looked down at myself.

"Uh, ruined Jeans and a ridiculously expensive also ruined sweater," I said sighing as I realized just how ruined my new clothes were. Lucy giggled at my answer.

"I've never seen clothes like that before even in Finchley," she said still giggling. I frowned, before my eyes grew wide.

"Finchley? Finchley, England? You know where I'm from then, oh please I have to get back, my mom she's going to be worried sick! I was just sitting in minding my own business and my mom went to grab me a coffee, th-then something pinched me and I turned around and everything was gone! I thought I'd gone insane!" I ranted, the older girl standing beside the blond boy looked like she wanted to reach out and hug me. Her eyes were very simpathetic.

"no you haven't gone insane, your're in narnia" boy finally said after a long moments pause.

"Narnia? What on earth is Narnia? And how did I get here? And why? Why am I here?" I said, I was starting to feel light headed again, and once again became aware of the cold sweat, I could help but quiver a little.

"Well first of all its not on Earth," I gave him an questionable look, shivering again.

"well then I'm guessing you don't have a cell phone either." I asked but it came out more of a statement.

"No there no phones here, whats a cellphone?" the young girl asked. I gave her the same expression I gave the boy.

"Come on," I almost wined, exausted and not feeling well "everyone in the twenty-first century has a cellphone."

"Twenty-_first_?" said a boy beside the blond boy, this boy had more of a slim figure than the other, just of black hair and looked either the same year as me or a year younger.

" you know, twenty-ten," they all looked at my wide eye even more shocked than before, "oh come on it's two thansand ten, right" the black haired boy recovered his calm demenor before the others, and shook his head.

"when we come from its ninteen-forty-three," It was my turn to gasp now.

"ninteen-f-forty-three," I repeated breathlessly. They all nodded except one man that look to be the same age as me, he was absolutly gorgeous, and I didn't know how I hadn't noticed him before he had dark chocolate brown hair, sooth fair skin and black eyes, he was an inch or so taller that the blond boy, and just his face left me speachless, and dumbstruck.

He was looking back at me with a confident and charming but not cocky smile on his lips, well I just stood the like a bumbling idiot, awe struck. The young Queen Lucy was the one who broke our gaze, she was suddenly jumping up and down infront of me.

"That so amazing!" she sqwealed happily.

"what is?" I asked stupidly trying to see around her.

" That your from the future of course!' she said seeming a little disgrunted at my lack of excitement. Finally a looked down at her,frowning a little.

'really I think it's much more exciting that your from the past, and that I've been magically teleported to another world,' I said blatently, lucy stopped and thought for a second, and just in that moment mine and his eyes reconected,then were cut off once again.

' I guess that's true, whats it like in the future?' she asked excitedly before another wave of shiveres rolled over me, this time along with nausea.

"it not as cold,' I said unthinkingly, with was true in some sense though, with gobal warming and all. But lucy frowned crossing her arms, obviously unsatsified.

' its not even cold,' she grumbled, I shivered again.

' yeah well I'm freezing,' I said swallowing back a need to vomit.

' that is right youngling, my apologies, we must get he to the physician she is ill," Lucy suddenly looked worried, standing on her tippy-toes she , layed a hand across my hand, pulling it away quickly.

'oww, she's burning, someone call Cornelius!" she cried, looking at my like I was about to explode. Suddenly I felt light headed a had to ground myself to keep from wobbling.

"I'm fine, really," I lied, the world was starting to shimmer around the edges, and my head was starting to feel like it_ was_ about to explode. Everyone was suddenly closer, obviously expecting me to topple at any moment, and a few seconds later they're suspions ere confermed, as the world started to tilt.

The last thing I heard was my name, except it wasn't from any of the people that had spoken to me and it wasn't female. It was a mans voice and it had a glorious spanish accent, saying my name the way it was intended to be said.

"Maria."


End file.
